


Problem

by my_own_reality



Series: The Realisations Of Sciles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Scott, Bisexual Stiles, Comedy, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Liam, M/M, Sciles, Scott's Bisexual, Smut, Stiles' Bisexual, sciles smut, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_reality/pseuds/my_own_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott having time to think leaves him with an....interesting conclusion.</p><p>----</p><p>or Scott realising he might like Stiles as more than just a friend and having no idea what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

Scott likes Stiles. While best friends do typically like each other in order for friendship to blossom, Scott is struggling with just what kind of like he holds for Stiles. And it’s not the friendship kind.

It started, he thinks, when Stiles opened his eyes after fainting in the school halls post-destruction of the plague known as the nogitsune. He’d been staring at him as he sat up from the floor, all sweaty and pale and gaunt and all Scott wanted to do was kiss him. He didn’t. He couldn’t, not so soon after Allison.

A month passed. A month of grieving and solitude and much needed if slightly unnerving quiet. Scott and Stiles did most of their grieving together, and it still counted as solitude even if they were together. Because they were always together, and they needed to be after everything that had happened. Scott helped Stiles through the nightmares and the guilt and Stiles helped Scott through the crippling panic attacks and episodes of hysteria. They, luckily, dwindled with time. 

Scott had a lot of time to think. It wasn’t all that often that Scott got time to just sit and think, not with all the crisis and near death experiences that kept insisting on happening since the bite. But this last month had given him a lot of time to catch up on some much needed thinking. And his thinking led his to one seemingly-simple-but-actually-majorly-mind-fucking conclusion. He liked Stiles. A lot.

Somewhere, amidst the chaos and death and destruction, the lines between friend and more just got blurred and Scott had crossed over. He was on the dark side. He was living the most clichéd and overused storyline of all time. He had fallen for his best friend. And Scott wasn’t stupid enough to think that those kind of feelings were ever actually mutual outside of unimaginative teen flicks and cheesy romance novels. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty sure Stiles was straight as a flag pole (although he was also pretty sure he had seen him check out Derek’s ass a couple time so there might be hope). Scott was certain of one fact for sure. He was royally screwed.

\-----  
The grieving process remained relatively unaffected by Scott’s new found bisexuality and what was left of their small group slowly began to reform. They returned to school and, though it felt different, they settled into the routine of classes and lacrosse and ordinary teenage life. Then Liam happened.

To say Stiles was displeased with the way Scott handled Liam’s unwillingness to accept the inevitable side effects to the bite he had received would be an understatement. Scott could tell he was trying to stay mad, he was doing that adorable frustrated lip pout, but he was no match for the legendary puppy eyes Scott was throwing at him (which had taken on a whole new irony after Scott actually went canine). With a groan of frustration (that was somehow ridiculously attractive), Stiles relented to aiding and abetting Scott’s improvised kidnapping. The results of which were a severely teary eyed and terrified teen wolf who then managed to escape. 

The tumble down the stairs and subsequent groping at the bottom resulted in a hard on that Scott tried desperately to hide through his jeans. Stiles still noticed.

“Uh, dude, you got a little problem there,” He said it relatively casually, they had seen each other naked and sometimes hard enough times not to be painfully awkward about it.

Scott was bright red. This was not the same as lacrosse locker room sightings and mid movie sex scene hormones. This was a groping caused semi that was very clearly Stiles induced. And Scott was absolutely mortified, dying, literally burning with panicked embarrassment. He was about to stutter a half-hearted teenage hormone excuse when his fumbling was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against his. 

For a minute, he was frozen. Time seemed to stop with the sheer shock of having another person’s lips on his. Then he realised. Those were Stiles’ lips. Stiles’ lips were on his lips. Stiles was kissing him. Stiles was kissing Scott. 

He unfroze, suddenly regaining movement in his limbs as his brain reconnected with his body. His hands bunched in Stiles’ shirt and he pulled their bodies closer, his lips moving against Stiles’. Teeth nipped against his lips and he opened his mouth desperately, needing more. Tongues explored mouths while hands explored bodies and all of a sudden Scott was up against the wall minus one shirt with every inch of his body layered by Stiles.

Hot breath mingled as they panted and moaned against each other with a kind of savage desperation, needing one another’s touch more than air. They made it to the sofa before collapsing in a pile of limbs and pleasure. Scott found himself pinned to the sofa, Stiles rocking his hips into Scott deliciously from where he straddled him. Both were almost naked and moaning shamelessly, grinding with increasing ferocity. Stiles was nibbling at Scott’s neck, sucking and biting at the soft flesh providing pleasures Scott didn’t even know he could feel. Scott was embarrassingly close to cumming as Stiles continued to rock against him and by the look on Stiles face he was too. With a drawn out moan, Stiles gripped Scott’s shoulder with one arm and the back of the sofa with the other, mouth agape as he came. The sight was enough to send Scott over the edge and bucked his hips into Stiles as he rode out his high. 

They stayed there, panting and sweaty as they tried to regain their breath.  
“Problem solved?” Stiles finally said with a wide grin.  
Scott beamed back at him, a low chuckle rumbling though his chest. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me and I would love to take any requests anyone has.


End file.
